1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for the removal of residual contaminating quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, allyl tertiary butyl peroxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide from a tertiary butyl alcohol feedstock to provide a tert. butyl alcohol product which is useful as an octane-enhancing component for motor fuels. In accordance with the present invention the peroxide-contaminated feedstock is brought into contact with a catalyst consisting essentially of particulate vitrified silica (glass beads) in order to substantially selectively reduce the amount of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, ditertiary butyl peroxide and allyl tertiary peroxide in the tertiary butyl alcohol.
2. Prior Art
A process for the manufacture of substituted epoxides from alpha olefins such as propylene is disclosed in Kollar U.S. Pat. No. 3,351,653 which teaches that an organic epoxide compound can be made by reacting an olefinically unsaturated compound with an organic hydroperoxide in the presence of a molybdenum, tungsten, titanium, columbium, tantalum, rhenium, selenium, chromium, zirconium, tellurium or uranium catalyst. When the olefin is propylene and the hydroperoxide is tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, propylene oxide and tertiary butyl alcohol are coproducts. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,422 teaches a similar process using a soluble vanadium catalyst. Molybdenum is the preferred catalyst. A substantial excess of olefin relative to the hydroperoxide is taught as the normal procedure for the reaction. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,645 which teaches the slow addition of organic hydroperoxide to an excess of olefin as preferred.
Stein, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,451 have improved upon the Kollar process of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,350,422 and 3,351,635 by requiring a close control of the reaction temperature, between 90-200.degree. C. and autogenous pressures, among other parameters. Stein et al. also suggests the use of several reaction vessels with a somewhat higher temperature in the last vessel to ensure more complete reaction. The primary benefits are stated to be improved yields and reduced side reactions.
It is known that isobutane can be oxidized with molecular oxygen to form a corresponding tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and that the oxidation reaction can be promoted, for example with an oxidation catalyst (see Johnston U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,605 and Worrell U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,263.
Thus, tertiary butyl alcohol can be prepared either by the direct thermal or catalytic reduction of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to tertiary butyl alcohol or by the catalytic reaction of propylene with tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to provide propylene oxide and tertiary butyl alcohol.
It is also known that tertiary butyl alcohol can be used as an octane-enhancing component when added to a motor fuel, such as gasoline. Thus, it has heretofore been proposed, as shown, for example, by Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151 to thermally decompose tertiary butyl hydroperoxide to form tertiary butyl alcohol to be used as an octane-enhancing component of a motor fuel. Grane points out that the thermal decomposition must be conducted with care because tertiary butyl alcohol will start to dehydrate at a temperature of about 450.degree. F. (about 232.degree. C.) and in that dehydration becomes rapid at temperatures above about 475.degree. F. (about 246.degree. C.). Grane also points out that the tertiary butyl alcohol prepared in this manner will contain contaminating quantities of ditertiary butyl peroxide. Ditertiary butyl peroxide is more refractory than tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and adversely affects the octane-enhancing qualities of tertiary butyl alcohol. Grane discovered that the residual contaminating quantities of ditertiary butyl peroxide could be removed from the tertiary butyl alcohol by thermally treating the contaminated tertiary butyl alcohol at a temperature of 375.degree. F. to 475.degree. F. (about 190.degree. to about 244.degree. C.) for a time of from 1 to 10 minutes.
This concept was expanded upon by Grane et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,294,999 and 4,296,262 to provide integrated processes wherein, starting with isobutane, motor-fuel grade tertiary butyl alcohol was prepared by the oxidation of isobutane (e.g., in the presence of a solubilized molybdenum catalyst) to produce a mixture of tertiary butyl alcohol and tertiary butyl hydroperoxide from which a fraction rich in tertiary butyl hydroperoxide could be recovered by distillation. This stream, after being debutanized was subjected to thermal decomposition under pressure at a temperature of less than 300.degree. F. (about 148.8.degree. C.) for several hours to significantly reduce the concentration of the tertiary butyl hydroperoxide. However, the product of this thermal decomposition step still contained residual tertiary butyl hydroperoxide, most of which was thereafter removed by a final thermal treatment of the contaminated tertiary butyl hydroperoxide in the manner taught by Grane U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,151.
Thus, the removal of trace quantities of tertiary butyl hydroperoxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide from motor grade tertiary butyl alcohol has received appreciable attention. Ditertiary butyl peroxide is the more refractory of the two peroxides. Another refractory peroxide that is frequently present as a contaminant is allyl tertiary butyl peroxide. Allyl tertiary butyl peroxide is more refractory than tertiary butyl hydroperoxide but less refractory than ditertiary butyl peroxide.
The problems encountered in attempting the thermal removal of contaminating quantities of peroxides such as allyl tertiary butyl peroxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide from tertiary butyl alcohol have led to the provision of a variety of catalytic processes for removing contaminating quantities of peroxides such as allyl tertiary butyl peroxide and ditertiary butyl peroxide from tertiary butyl alcohol as exemplified, for example, by Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,598, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,903, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,179, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,390, U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,349, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,266, U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,267, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,033, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,034, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,035, U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,036, etc.
In some instances, it is proposed to use silica as a support for the catalyst, e.g., Sanderson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,482, U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,903, U.S. Pat. No. 4,742,179, U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,380, etc. The silica when used as a support is normally used in an un-vitrified high surface area form, such as Kieselguhr.